Where? Why?
by Razorheart
Summary: Rated T for gore and scary set up. No summary to be said, just read it. One-shot.


**There's something wrong.**

**Something horribly wrong.**

Welcome to my first upload here on fanfiction! This story is not very creepy, but it does have a scary setting and overall confusion, gore, angst, and insanity. It isn't that bad, but if you are young, easily paranoid and scared, or don't want to see Rainbow Dash as a crazy psychopath, and, erm, other stuff, do not read this. I developed this after reading Rainbow Factory, Cupcakes, and Sweet Apple Massacre. Just some insanity and blood in my mind needed to be let out.

I do not own My Little Pony or any characters in it. Enjoy. ~Razorheart

Scream. Ear-piercing, blood-curdling screams. Where? Where? Flashes of red-tainted marks and manes. Where? Where? Everything's black. Everything's red. Everything's dissolving. Where? Where? The exit, the exit… It's locked. It's concealed. The spears of death are coming. The crazed, insane, blue pony is running. Thumping of undead hooves striving revenge. The wails rising into the air. Chaos. Why? Why? How? Hell, this must be it. Am I dead? Are they dead? Who's dead? Is anyone alive? What's true and what's not? No where to run. No where to hide. Just bloody murder. Hell.

My cutie mark, a paintbrush drawing a cat, representing my name, Fluffy Paint, is stained. Shadows are creeping down the walls. Yesterday was normal. Muffins. Drawings. The sun. Bliss. But not tonight. No, Zecora warned me about this. I'm dying as an ignorant pony, a victim of the insane.

Everything is passing by at once. You can hear the moaning, racking the head and mind. Blood is melting with shadows. A door behind me, locked. A wing dislocated off a body to the left. To the right, my dead friend Moon Beam. Eyes of black with blood trailing from the sockets to the mouth. Blood stained mane and blue coat. How could it come to this?

A week ago Rainbow Dash was normal. She was flying and clearing out the sky as usual. But then she came. Intoxication. The griffin. Revenge in her whole soul, the griffin ripped out her eyes and teeth. Left behind were soulless holes of misery and broken minds. Her soul was gone, out. Her friends were scared and ran. No one accepted her. She killed the griffin, the one who used to be her friend. With that knife. The one coming towards me.

I used to be her friend. Or maybe not. Was it lies? What happened? Why? Why? My life is not complete. Not yet. I have a flight school to go to. But not anymore. I'm going to die. No where to run. No where to hide. This is the end.

The rainbow-maned Pegasus approaches. Her hooves are red, her wings smothered with blood, the greens and yellows of her tail and hair drained of their lusciousness. Her eyes were black. Blood dripped from them, and the blackness of her soul as well. No emotions expressed. Her mouth was agape, the blackness of the hate in her soul leaking out. Her left ear was torn in half, the small bones sticking out and bleeding down her cheek and dripping on the floor. Screams echo around the halls and like a drum my heart is pounding, and the walls feel like their closing in. "You're the last one, Fluffy Paint. Then all my 'friends' will be gone. No more left. No more sins."

I look up from my shrinking position and say, wavering slightly, "Why, Rainbow Dash? I thought we were friends."

"You are my friend, Fluffy. That's why I am ripping out your eyes and soul." She licked her lips with a torn tongue, covered in black and red. "You will experience the same pain. Friends mean nothing. All they do is back-stab you."

"Don't you remember the elements of harmony, Rainbow? Anything?"

"I do not abide by those anymore. Because I stood up for a friend against another friend I'm like this. My life is leaking away in this black liquid." She put her hoof in a pool of blood on the ground. "I don't need anyone. If I'm going to die and go to hell anyways, I might as well have other lost souls with me. Then we can all play in hell, right Fluffy? The perfect playground. Blood and menace." She licked her lips again.

"My past was never good, Fluffy, if you didn't know." Confused, I kept listening. "I was born like a girl pony. But I'm not a girl. I was teased by my friends, so I hid myself away. I got used to it though, and came back into the world and was hated. My so called friends never redeemed themselves. Sins after sins after sins. No one could heal me. I hid my parts and soul. I never wanted to be this way. Do you think I want your stupid cat drawings, or Pinkie Pie's cupcakes? Hell no. I'd rather kill. But no, I had to be a little girl like I looked so I would be accepted and not hated. But where has that got me? To death, that's what. Life is meaningless. When you came along I felt better. You seemed like a tomboy. So I hung out with you and all. But when this happens to me, you try to change me back. Didn't we agree to be friends based on the inside, not the outside? Let's play in hell. Let's see if that changes you."

A gasp erupts from my throat as a knife is thrown next to my head. "Get up against the wall. Let's have one last living playdate, shall we? This one, I bet you'll love."

Rainbow Dash hid herself for a second and came back, staring at me with those soulless eyes and a now removed piece of cloth, revealing her parts. Quickly, with her wings flapping, she rushed forward and held my throat against the door. I hung limply against the door and braced what was coming. With the blackness looking at me straight in the eye, she leaned forward and I immediately felt pain.

It took forever. She was not doing this pleasurably. It hurt, and soon I was bleeding. Then Rainbow Dash backed up and let me fall to the floor. Waves of hurt flew up to my head, and I was dizzy. The rainbow colored Pegasus came towards me. "I can't fly anymore. Nope, they were clipped by the stupid griffin. I want to play a game, Fluffy Paint. But it isn't fair if you can just fly and escape from me."

I tried to stand up but she took her hoof and hit me in the head, making sure not to crack any vital parts of my head. She looked to her side, the dead unicorn of my friend Moon Beam still there with blood leaking and swirling into a pool on the floor. The insane pony took the past thrown knife off the wall and with her free hoof sawed off the mare's horn, including some of the flesh. Blood trails came down the purple-blue pony's head. I was already in shock, but now noticing that I would never see my friend again, I got nauseous, causing me to retch. "Oh, Fluffy, don't do that. That's disgusting. Don't you know your manners?"

Rainbow Dash held the silver horn in her hoof and quickly stabbed the root of my wing, breaking the bone. I screeched in unbelievable pain when, as fast as lightning, she let go of me and in that time managed to grab my wing and rip it off. Dizzy and nauseous again, I threw up from the sheer pain. The stuff fell down my body, creating a puddle on the floor. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, didn't I tell you not to do that?"

The blue mare left my other wing on, but it didn't matter. She held my chin up. "Now that game I was talking about…"

She picked up her knife again and held it to my eyes. "This is the road to our next playdate, right, Fluffy?" She brought it to my eye and with one nick, I lost consciousness from the sheer pain and stress. The last thing I saw was my eye coming out in front of me and the loss of vision on my left side.

Regaining consciousness, Rainbow was staring into my face. "We're halfway there, aren't we?" I looked down dizzily to see cuts and slashes bleeding all over my body, making me want to throw up. But I restrained myself. If this was the end, I was going to relive happy times in that one second. "Rainbow Dash, you're a great friend, you know that, okay?"

Rainbow Dash did not respond but brought the knife to my second eye. With strength I did not lose consciousness but the sheer pain made me stutter, "I… Was… Being serious… Rainbow… We… All… Loved… You…"

She did not respond, but instead stayed silent and stood over me dominantly. "Too bad you chose to be a friend of mine. Worst mistake ever. But now I have a new outlook on friendship…"

My senses were fading and I was beginning to go numb. This was the end. My soul leaked out of my wounds and Rainbow Dash stared down at me with black holes of eyes. Blood curdling screams relived, shadows and red mixing together, fading, turning white…

"See you in hell, Fluffy."


End file.
